conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
EC-200 Saucer
The EC-200 Saucer, is a next generation replacement for all forms of transport, strategic airlift, tactical airlift, electronic warfare (AWACS) craft, command post aircraft and psychological operations (PSYOPS) aircraft. The craft was known only by conspiracy theory and rumors leaked from the military from 2009 until 2020. The EC-200 is developed from several technologies and designs from extraterrestrial reverse engineered parts and based on a downed UFO, codenamed the DX-300-class spacecraft, well known among sightings as the typical flying disk. According to conspiracy theorists, flying disk alien craft have been captured several times by the military. The United States government has previously attempted to create flying disk aircraft including the Lenticular Reentry Vehicle. Features The EC-200 features many of the same technologies as the EF-100 Triad. Like the EF-100, there are no windows in the craft. All visual capabilities are run through a 360 degree interactive holographic HUD display. It features sound barrier suppression technology for silence in flight in excess of Mach 5, light bending materials to allow for partial invisibility during daylight and advanced stealth materials and design for undetectability in the most advanced radars and detection systems. Its larger size allows for the transport of soldiers, personnel, vehicles and supplies. Originally designed to be a flying saucer vessel, a later enlarged engine system was added in 2018 to allow sublight hyperdrives for faster flight and better maneuverability. It has a troop carrying capacity of 200 soldiers, not including the onboard crew of at most 15 and space for carrying either two full size tanks or up to five Humvees or two MTVR transport trucks. Upgraded EC-200C versions have space for up to 350 soldiers and additional vehicle cargo room. The EC-200H space ambulance is a mobile air hospital with room for up to 20 patients containing trauma rooms which also double for surgical bays. Weapons The EC-200 features several defensive systems including plasma cannon turrets, electro magnetic plasma torpedos, EMP bombs and EMP rays, sound and audible weapons, PSYOPS radio jammers, hacking and internet warfare weapons and broadcasting systems. Offensive weapons include PDS style orbital bombardment bays and plasma bombing bays. The craft is also capable of deploying fusion weapons. Sightings Thousands report disk shaped flying objects in the skies all over the world every year but since rumors of an Everetti experimental flying saucer were leaked, skywatchers have closely watched the skies near Everetti top security military bases in search of flying saucers. The largest flying saucer sighting event occurred in August 2010. This was the first sighting of the EC-200 Saucer. Not until 2015 was the Saucer deployed in to active duties and was declassified in 2020. The EC-200 has been spotted globally from 2010 into 2020 during combat missions and incidents. During the night, its lighting pattern is a circle, making it look like a flying saucer although its shape was altered in 2018. It is notable for its appearances over several major cities during the 2010s decade including Mecca, Saudi Arabia in 2014. Category:Vehicles Category:Everett (FWNG) Category:Union of Everett